


记吃不记打

by ClaireQing



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQing/pseuds/ClaireQing
Summary: 流水账搞哥哥。





	记吃不记打

一、

Rope Bondage

会议。无聊的会议。

忒修斯临近开始才匆匆赶来。外套也不脱，就坐在位子上宣布会议开始。

属下小声提醒。忒修斯挥挥手，就这样吧。脸色也不太好。

他当然不能脱。他那个整天研究大型野生动物的弟弟，今天把对付动物的那一套用在他身上了。不过也不是完全那一套。

浸过药的红绳，绕过他的手臂，他的肩背，他的胸部，他的下身，打了一套完整的，有些许松动的，但挣不开的结。

药水把遍布身体的勒痕弄得又热又痒，忒修斯想借着衣服的摩擦缓解，但一点点动作给下身带来的刺激都能要他的命。

纽特手段厉害，短短几个月而已，就把哥哥的身体开发得淋漓尽致。

忒修斯不得不一遍盼着冗长的会议结束，一边担惊受怕别人会透过他厚厚的大衣看出什么。

他几乎是拖着发软的身体回到家的。一进门，他就瘫在地上。

他趴在沙发上，扭着身子，向弟弟示弱，问解开绳子好不好。

不好。纽特掐着哥哥凸起的乳肉，无情拒绝。

 

记吃不记打。不能轻易原谅你。

 

二、

和所有情侣一样，情到浓时动手动脚。

忒修斯的晚安吻就像他每天准点上班时一样正经严肃，大腿却不太老实，有一下没一下地撩拨。

和其他一周有一次不太糟糕的性生活就应该为此感到庆幸的政府公务员相比，忒修斯的频率高得可怕。

 

纽特觉得不行。

不是他不行。他研究动物，了解生命奥秘，注重休养生息。尤其是在发现他不到40岁的哥哥最近晨勃次数明显减少后，他意识到他们应该稍稍分开一段时间，冷却一下。

最近一个月他需要进行野外记录。

这段时间刚好调养一下。临出发时，纽特叮嘱忒修斯。

好。忒修斯裹着丝绸睡袍，懒洋洋地陷在被子里，看着纽特穿裤子的背影，很听话。

动物科学家的话，能不听吗？

 

结束考察回到家的那天晚上，忒修斯在床上给了他一个清爽干净的拥抱，仅此而已。

适度禁欲，挺好的。纽特在得到一个不掺杂任何情欲成分的晚安吻后，努力忽略胯部变化。

第二天忒修斯去上班了，纽特开始整理收拾。他在衣柜角落里找到了自己被揉成团的一件大衣，打开一看，上面有几道干掉的白色痕迹。

纽特？？

他像在草原上追踪动物痕迹一样在家里翻找，先后在沙发的后面翻出一管被用瘪的润滑剂，厨房角落一个被拆开但没用的避孕套，最后在床底下搜出了自己走前没洗的浴袍，里面包着用了大半管的润滑剂和一个柱状玩具，浴袍上满是精斑。

纽特按了一下按钮，小玩具在他手里疯狂地震动起来。

他一挑眉。看来这一个月过得还蛮刺激。

 

现在，他的哥哥被浸着药的红绳困住，求他，要他。

他半生着气，不答应。

可是，纽特。忒修斯半含着纽特的耳垂。我一个月都在想你……

听着忒修斯随着他的进入而发出满足的气声，他决定明天列出一张表，以后严格按表行事。

 

三、

“忒修斯……”

“……嗯？”

“你不会只是想我的……”

纽特突然磕巴，说不出来，有些事从学术上来说毫无障碍，但是到自己身上难以启齿。

“什么？想你的什么？”忒修斯靠在枕头上把玩纽特毛茸茸的卷发。

“……只是想、想我的、阴茎？”

“对啊。”忒修斯微笑。

 

纽特在书房里躲了一个月。他讨厌哥哥！

 

四、

“谁能想到我弟弟因为一句荤话，生了我一个月的气。”


End file.
